Hermanos de Alma
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Con la muerte de su madre, el abandono de su padre y la traición de su única amiga, Hitsugaya Toushiro había aprendido algo muy importante: Nunca confíes en nadie. Ella intentaría demostrarle lo contrario. ¿Cómo es qué sentir amor por alguien podía estar mal? "No quiero que sufras por mí de nuevo"


_AU._ _Bleach como sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Idea ~ Gwen Jeen White._

_Autoras ~ Hope-Hoppy y Michi Noeh, del capítulo cuatro en adelante._

o*O*o*O*o

_Prólogo. Una nueva familia_

o*O*o*O*o

La sala se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral desde hacía varios minutos. El desconcierto en los tres niños se reflejaba en sus expresiones, callando toda palabra que pudiesen decir, al ver a su padre con una mirada de las que jamás imaginaron hallar en su rostro. Una preocupación que se notaba a leguas. El mayor de ellos a su corta edad de nueve años, jamás había presenciado tal cosa antes, por ello se apresuró a acercarse al hombre por poco y gritando, muy brusco cuestionó con una preocupación mucho mayor a su edad. — ¿¡Qué ocurre papá!?

Las dos pequeñas niñas llegaron a aterrarse, de tal modo que una de ellas se aferró a la larga falda floreada de su madre, en búsqueda de protección por temor a lo fuese que se refería su hermano. La mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos acarició con ternura el castaño cabello de su hija, tranquilizándola.

— Yuzu, Karin por favor vayan un momento a jugar con Ichigo. ¿De acuerdo? —Les pidió esbozando una sonrisa.

Decepcionado Ichigo obedeció las palabras de su madre, llevándose consigo al jardín trasero a sus pequeñas hermanas. Tan pronto como sus hijos salieron la mujer cambió su gesto, pues el de su esposo no le mentía, advirtiéndole de algo sumamente grave.

— Isshin —El hombre no se volvió a mirarla. — ¿Qué sucedió?

Las palabras salidas, de los labios de su esposa, sólo dejaron más sentimientos de culpa dentro de él. Luego de pasar horas en el centro de la ciudad pagando algunas facturas, no pensó que llegar a casa le resultaría desagradable. Realmente no se trataba de su hogar, sino de la mala noticia que le habían dado en el camino y no podía ocultar. No se atrevía mirarla. Llevándose las manos al bolsillo de sus pantalones, tomó una hoja plegada y se la entregó cobardemente. Hubiese deseado poder romperla, pero el problema no se resolvería fácilmente como quemar la tinta escrita en esa hoja.

Ella la tomó con suavidad, con el mismo temor con el que sus niñas habían mirado a su hermano mayor al gritar fuertemente. Al cabo de unos minutos, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, para pasar a estrecharse en tristeza. Llevó su palma para evitar un grito. Si ellos, se habían devastado tan sólo leerla, no llegaban a imaginar qué estaría sufriendo la persona que vivía aquella noticia en piel propia.

— Sólo tiene cinco años —Murmuró con pena Masaki, luchando por no quebrar su tono.

Su esposo se llevó ambas manos a la frente, enterrando sus dedos en sus oscuros cabellos, girando sus ojos a ella, la miró completando la triste noticia. — Sólo tenía a su madre.

Ella apretó la palma, arrugando contra su pecho la hoja mientras él se acercaba a abrazarla. Su esposa había sufrido lo mismo, mas a una edad mayor, no en su infancia, pero eso no le quitaba el peso al dolor que provocaba dentro de sí esa irremediable pérdida.

— Isshin —Al oído le habló sabiendo que, pese a vagar en sus pensamientos, la oía. — Tengamos otro hijo.

Entre la frase fuera de contexto, indudablemente no supo más que sonreír con ternura ante, lo que sabía, diría ahora su esposa.

— Lo protegeré como mi hijo.

*O*o*O*o*O*

"Injusto." Sólo eso lograba pensar en ese momento, mientras veía a su madre cantar alegremente, con su castaña gemela intentado ayudarle a poner la mesa. Aunque su infantil mente de cuatro años no comprendiese el significado de la palabra, estaba mucho más que segura de que describía su situación. Se dedicó a posar sus pequeños ojos ónix nuevamente sobre su madre, la cual llevaba un cucharón en mano.

No perdía nada con preguntarle. — ¿Cómo luce él?

Masaki no se veía un ápice cansada de la pregunta que su hija constantemente hacía, realmente ella permanecía muy emocionada. Se detuvo de su acción un instante, para contestarle sonriente. — Pronto llegarán Karin, sé paciente.

La pequeña pelinegra se molestó un poco, no con su madre o por que no entendiera la palabra "paciencia" sino por que, desde hace unas semanas, sus padres solían pasársela demasiado ocupados y no les explicaban las causas. Desde aquel día en que la dichosa carta había llegado, ambos adultos parecían más extraños de lo usual. Cuando su hermano intentó hacer pregunta alguna, les habían dicho que dentro de poco alguien llegaría a casa, que tendrían un nuevo hermano.

Comenzó a meditar en las palabras. "¿Será un bebé?"Porque si era así sus padres se habían equivocado. La niña bien sabía que los bebés se compraban en los hospitales, por ello no comprendía el afán de su padre al decir que lo buscaría en casa de un amigo. "Quizás trata un niño como Ichi-nii o de una niña, como Yuzu y yo." Suspiró dando pasitos para irse a sentar en el segundo escalón de las escalares, mas su meditación fue corta, pues el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta llamó su atención, haciendo que se sobresaltase.

Creyó oír los pasos de Yuzu y su madre acercándose, rápidos y emocionados, al tiempo que su padre seguido su hermano se adentraban en casa. Ichigo volvió la vista a la puerta y tras asentir al fin fueron tres personas, siendo una de ellas totalmente desconocidas a los ojos de las niñas.

Sus cabellos revueltos se desperdigaban sobre sus nucas y orejas, poseyendo un color blanco fuera de lo normal. Su pequeño rostro redondeado, falto de sonrisa alguna y un par de ojos aguamarina, totalmente carentes de sentimientos, salvo la llana molestia.

Yuzu se colocó junto a su madre, Karin sólo sintió que sus ojos le engañaban al ver aquel raro aspecto del pequeño presente. Viendo las reacciones Masaki creyó sentir estrujado su corazón, pero no se apresuraría a creer que no funcionaría. Probaría que no se estaban sembrando dudas entre su recientemente agrandada familia, nada tenía por qué cambiar para mal, no ya que conseguía un nuevo pequeño que de seguro junto con Ichigo ayudarían a cuidar de sus niñas. Se apresuró a expresar su alegría, sonriente como siempre. — Denle la bienvenida, él será su nuevo hermano.

— Se llama Hitsugaya Toushiro. —Isshin agregó con suma alegría.

Seguramente Ichigo le había saludado antes, Yuzu hizo una pequeña reverencia desde su sitio y sólo Karin quedaba. La mirada de la pequeña pelinegra viajó al piso, dudando de acercarse. De pronto la simple idea se había vuelto espeluznante. Sintió las paredes cerrarse sobre su cabeza, la luz apagarse, oscureciendo la escena y tragarse a todos en esa habitación salvo ella. Con su estómago revolviéndosele, avanzó un corto paso y como si necesitase volver a ver a su objetivo para seguir su camino, alzó lentamente el rostro.

En ese mero segundo, indeseablemente se encontraron a la distancia.

No sentía el valor de estar de pie más cercana a ese rostro, cuyo color aguamarina de ojos le había atacado con un torrente de temor que trepaba desde sus piececillos descalzos a la coronilla de su azabache cabellera. Porque desdeñosamente, desde su interior desprendían frialdad y crueldad, una de la que a su corta edad jamás había sido presente.

Sin embargo no podía dejarse vencer de buenas a primeras, no con su padre, madre y hermanos estando allí para apoyarla. Con fuerzas que tomó de la nada, probó su suerte e intentó no huirle. En el instante en que sostuvo su mirada, su corazón volvió a la normalidad el ritmo de sus latidos. Ese destello de coraje había tomado desprevenido a Toushiro. Y ella había captado un pequeño titubeo en sus pupilas, la duda del niño sobre las emociones que debía tener frente a ellos. Él había estado calculando qué debía o no debía entreverse en su rostro. Sus ojos camuflados, estaban lejos de demostrar lo que aparentaban. Y quienes aparentaban lo hacían para ocultar sentimientos más fuertes que la ira o el odio. Lo hacían para ocultar la pérdida, el dolor. La crueldad y el odio que había visto en sus ojos le pertenecían, no porque él las entregara, no porque fuera cruel u odiara, sino porque se lo habían entregado y había vivido en piel propia esas emociones. Él sólo lo reflejaba en su rostro. Buscando ahuyentar, para que nadie volviese a dañarle.

Comprendió que si lo había descubierto debía ser por alguna razón en especial, aunque debiera callar lo que sabía. Desde ese momento, se hizo la promesa de que le ayudaría. "Somos familia. Porque ahora somos hermanos. ¿Verdad?"

Aunque quizás, debió habérselo preguntado mejor en ese entonces.

o*O*o*O*o

_Hoppy-Hope: Oh, yeah! ¡Al fin en casa, al fin en fanfiction luego de tanto! Mi emoción es bastante ya que siento que me quito un peso, que viene desde el día en que borré esto. Algunos puede que lo conozcan otros leerán por primera vez, este fanfic que fue hecho a finales del 2012 y que por motivos idiotas, pero comunes, decidimos borrar. Luego de hablar con la fanficker, decidió darme la custodia de nuestro bebé a mí con la promesa de que no dejaría de visitarlo. Ahora es Michi quien me ayuda a darle amor a este hkbabyfanfic para que crezca sanamente (?)_

_Michi: Mil gracias por leer nuestro colabfanfic_

_Hoppy-Hope: Colab hkbabyfanfic les manda saludos y besos también (?)_


End file.
